If at First you don't get in
by t3h maniac
Summary: The fighters have been selected from across the globe. Some veterans, some newcomers. Too bad Cammy White wasn’t one of them.
1. Shout about it

-1**If At First You Don't Get In**

**Another fic from me? They just keep coming don't they. But in a break from some of my fics, this one has a plot!**

**Summary: The fighters have been selected from across the globe. Some veterans, some newcomers. Too bad Cammy White wasn't one of them.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Street Fighter because it is owned by Capcom.**

**--**

All was calming down at the registration office for the World fighter tournament. The last two people had registered without trying to destroy the building. Sure the had been some weird ones this time around but then, hasn't that always been the case? At least it wasn't as bad as when those mutants showed up and ran rampant.

However the tranquillity was interrupted by one very angry, high pitched scream "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU MEAN I'M NOT ENTERED!?"

"I- I'm sorry miss White but it seems you were not on the invite list by the tournaments sponsor… please don't hit me!" One of the ladies at the reception pleaded, trying to calm down the British special agent.

"Who's the sponsor then?" Cammy asked. Her eyes could probably shoot laser beams out with the intensity of the glare

"I can't say, it's a spoiler."

"Spoiler, you say? Well it would spoil my day if someone would NOT LET ME ENTER THIS THING!" Cammy White said, hosting up the receptionist so she was eye to eye with her.

"EEP!"

"Miss White! Please calm down!" Another person said.

"If I didn't make it in, then who did?"

"WOOT! Oh yeah baby! I'm back! Go Dan, its your birthday, gonna party like its your birthday." Shouted a man just outside the reception area, blissfully unaware of the scene going inside, he was dressed in a pink gi which he swear was caused by a red sock infiltrating the washing one day but he had yet to buy any replacement. His hair was black and slick with gel and he had an infuriating smirk on his face.

"Dan Hibiki." Cammy said, slowly lowering her gaze. The receptionists found this to be more threatening. It was like she was a time bomb waiting to explode.

"…Miss White?"

"Dan Hibiki is in this tournament over me." Cammy growled.

"gulp."

"Fine. Have a nice day." The MI6 agent said, letting the poor women in her grip down and slowly leaving the building.

_Well if at first you don't get in…_

--

"Mmm I can almost taste that prize money." Dan said to himself as he strolled casually, his hands behind his head. Wasn't there something at the registration site about a row, someone not getting in? _sucks to be them_ Dan Hibiki thought. Taking the occasional moment to pose for the ladies. Whether they appreciated it or not

However his attentions were diverted as he saw something in the corner in his eye. A small sign, one that anyone else would have ignored, but there was something about it that was calling out to him, something that made him walk over to it.

It read: Free Chun-li on Cammy pictures, with a giant arrow pointing left.

"Score!" Dan shouted, it appears that there were more signs, leading further into the labaryinth of alleyways that could only be the result of the city planner playing too much D&D and switched the plans. It was almost as if someone was leading him into a trap as Dan found himself at a dead end, with no witnesses and no naughty pictures.

_Nah, I mean who could have any grudge against me?_

"CANNON DRILL!"

_Ah. _Dan thought as his face was drilled by two army issue boots.

--

**Don't ask me where this idea came from, just bare with it and review.**


	2. Beat Up The Joke Fighter

**Beat Up The Joke Fighter**

**Not dead and updating! Needed to gather my thoughts for this one.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Street Fighter characters or terminology.**

**--**

Dan collapsed onto the concrete in the alley. Trying to shake of the impact he stood up but could swear he saw yellow birds flying around his head before a red gauntlet covered fist connected with it.

Dan got up straight away and dropped down into a proper fighting position with his guard up, the next punch was successfully parried by him but unfortunately she had already sidestepped his attempts to capitalize on the situation.

"Hadouken!" Dan Shouted, stretching his right arm out at Cammy. A small fireball appeared but barely travelled an inch before evaporating "Oh right, those never work." He realised as the British special agent grabbed the extended limb and began to twist it in ways an arm was not meant to be twisted.

"Nothing personal love," Cammy stated as her boot smashed in to the self-proclaimed worlds greatest fighter's stomach "just you have something I want."

"Listen, Cammy. If you just wanted a fitness tape or an autograph… you could have just asked." Dan coughed, the fight really taken its toll as he was slumped against the wall, holding his right arm

"Not exactly what I had in mind," Cammy said, jabbing her thumb into a nerve cluster. He went out like a light. "Well now that he's out of the picture its time for stage two… going to need a lot of tape…"

--

"Hey Ken, you sure Dan got notified that he was in the tournament? He hasn't shown up." Fei-Long asked Ken Masters.

"Relax Bruce, he's probably fixing his hair or signing autographs to his non-existent fan-girls."

"Don't call me Bruce."

"Whatever Jackie." Ken dismissed.

"…"

"Hey! I think I see him!"

Cammy could not get used to the Pink Gi. Maybe it was all the tape she had to use to make sure that her breasts could be dismissed as steroid induced man-boobs. The Black dye was in clumps and she was sure it would be a devil to wash up. Not to mention the fake tan… stuff that the trademark joke of the tournament put on before this year's showings. God it was disgusting.

"Okay lads… I mean um… was sup?" She tried to disguise her British accent, too bad she disguised it with one that was completely out of place for anyone ever in the history of time.

"Oh hey Dan, you're just in time to see the first round draws. See Jet-Li, I told you he'd show up." Despite being one of the best fighters, Ken happened to be as thick as a yard of lard. So if it looked like someone he knew, to him it probably was that person. Travelling around the world can mess up a person's accent he reasoned to himself.

"Call me by the name of another Martial arts actor again and I will end you."

"**LADIES AND GENTLEMEN WELCOME TO THE 2008 STREET FIGHTER TOURNEMENT! LET'S START THIS OFF WITH THE FIRST ROUND MATCHUPS**" The announce system boomed. "**REMEMBER THAT THIS IS A ROUND ROBIN STYLE TORNEMENT, WITH THE PERSON WITH THE MOST WINS GOING ON TO THE FINALS TO FACE AN UNKOWN OPPONENT.**"

"Probably Bison again."

"I'm over here you blonde git!" The former dictator shouted from about 20 yards away, earning a 'wait, what?' look from Cammy and Fei.

The computer screen posted the first round match ups, they were often generated randomly to make sure that no two tourney's opening match ups were the same, even if it did contain all of the regular match ups, they were just in a different order. And for some reason, the crowds ate it up every time.

But for Cammy the 5th match of the first round was the one she had to focus on.

Dan Hibiki Verses Blanka

_Oh Bugger._

_--_

**Sorry for not updating this in like two months people. Don't forget to review though.**


End file.
